The heroes of the prophecy
by ProNationHD
Summary: Naruto accidentally materializes a portal and is transported from Element to Earth in the era when Percy duels with Kronos. When Percy is astonished to see a random monster destroying everything in its path. Later, Naruto will agree to help Percy in the battle. Haven't decided a fitting summary because I've not organized the story yet.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello readers. This is my first Naruto/PJ Crossover. I hope the concept of this story excites you. If not, I'm going to have to reconsider on writing this story. I don't know a suitable summary of the story as I'm not that well organized. But I think I'll make Naruto fight alongside Percy and probably make him part of the prophecy. I referred to the book and changed some of the dialogues and added my own dialogues and sentences. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original concepts of Naruto or PJ excluding some concepts which I made on my own. It's obvious since this is Fan Fiction. That covers it for all the chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

* * *

Silena Beauregard lay prone on the ground, closing on to her final breath. Her injuries were severe as blood trickled from it.

"Silena! Stay with me!" Clarisse, the daughter of Ares insisted as she cradled Silena's head in her lap.

Apparently, Silena pretended to be Clarisse and ventured along with the children of Ares to fight the hostile enemies.

"T-They just…wouldn't listen. Cabin would…only follow you." Silena managed to stutter. She was implementing that the children of Ares wouldn't agree to barge in the battlefield as they were ordered by Clarisse, the leader of the group to stay. So she disguised in Clarisse's armor and lead the children of Ares into battle.

"So you stole my armor," Clarrise said in disbelief. "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol, you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She glanced behind her shoulders at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed?"

The Ares campers developed a sudden interest in their combat boots.

Clarisse glared back at Silena while gaping in utter shock.

"Don't blame them," Silena said weakly. "They wanted to…to believe I was you."

"You _stupid_ Aphrodite girl," Clarisse sobbed. "You charged a drakon? Why?" as she had mixed feelings of sadness and hatred for Silena and Kronos respectively.

"All my fault," Silena said, a tear streaking the side of her face. "The drakon, Charlie's death…the camp endangered, I couldn't bare the burden on my shoulders and decided I have to do something or all will be in vain."

"Stop it!" Clarisse exclaimed. "It's not true."

Selina opened her hand, revealing a silver bracelet with a scythe charm- the mark of Kronos.

Clarisse glanced at the silver bracelet for a few moments before realization dawned on her face. Her shoulder's tensed as she began to twitch repeatedly. "You were the spy?" she asked quizzically; not sure if she comprehended that. So she wanted clarification.

Silena tried to nod. She began while stammering, "Before- before I liked Charlie, Luke w-was nice t-to me. He was so charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened me. He told me none of our friends will get threatened and Charlie won't get hurt. He lied to me…" her eyes started to get puffy.

Percy made eye contact with Annabeth. Her face was chalky.

Behind us the battle raged on.

Clarisse scowled at her cabin mates. "Go, help the centaurs. Protect the doors. GO!" she commanded.

They scattered in assorted groups to join the fearsome and gruesome battle.

Silena's breath was shaky. "Forgive me."

"You're not dying. You have to stay with us." Clarisse insisted as her eyes started to get puffy as well.

"I guess I can meet Charlie in the next world." With the final breath, she passed away.

Clarisse saw own of her own friends dying in front of her own eyes. She held her and wept as Chris gently paced his hand on her shoulder.

Now Annabeth resented Kronos even more. She closed Silena's eyes.

"We have to fight." Annabeth's voice was brittle. "She sacrificed her life to help us. We have to honor her."

Clarisse sniffed and wiped her nose. "She was a hero? Understand? A hero."

Percy's shoulder's tensed. He witnessed the death of his comrade. He couldn't help but enhance his resentment against Kronos for what he has done.

Percy nodded in agreement. "Come on, Clarisse. We have to avenge our fallen comrades."

She hefted a sword from one of her fallen siblings. "Kronos is going to pay big time." Hey eyes seethed with rage.

Everyone took a glance at the battlefield while thoughts about their dying friends visualized in their heads.

* * *

(With Naruto and Jiraiya, the waterfall, at Planet Element)

Jiraiya summoned a toad from Mount Myōboku and insisted him on weakening the seal on Naruto so he could manifest some of the Nine tails' (Kyuubi) chakra.

"**Is that why you summoned me here? I just hope that this isn't a bad idea."** The toad said.

"Just weaken the seal please?" Jiraya smiled sheepishly.

"**Alright. I'll do it. But be careful. I hope nothing happens to you."**

And so the toad did weaken the seal. Naruto and Jiraiya resumed with the training.

Naruto somewhat didn't comprehend what his sensei was doing.

Later, Naruto was in the Nine tails' cloak and couldn't control himself as he stood life a fox, with one tail made up of corrupt red chakra manifested itself.

As Jiraiya tried to fend Naruto off, blond kid was getting stronger and stronger due to the potent power of the Nine tails. He manifested a second tail and finally projected a third tail. After a moment of fighting the kyuubi's hatred, Naruto did not prevail and the dark and corrupted power of the Kyuubi manipulated Naruto as he lost his senses and transformed into a beast with four tails.

Jiraiya was gawking at the scene in apparent shock. The beast fired a Tailed Beast Ball only to be evaded by Jiraiya. The tailed beast ball destroyed most of the ecosystem.

**KABOOM!**

As the smoke started to dissipate behind Jiraiya, Naruto bounded at the Sanin in a flash and mercilessly attacked him viciously. With the final blow, he shot Jiraiya's body towards the wall and crashed through it, causing debris to fall on him.

The Kyuubi's corrupt chakra began to rise up in the air and gathered dark and stormy clouds. The chakra gathered along with the flow and materialized a portal. Naruto glanced up at the portal and roared.

At that moment, the portal dragged Naruto and Jiraiya along with the wind current and Naruto used his willpower to clutch himself on the ground, but failed to do so and was left in the mercy of the strong currents as he was sucked in the portal. His roaring slowly faded as he was completely drowned in the portal along with Jiraiya and his roaring fading. His roaring faded and the portal slowly fazed out.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the prologue. Next chapter will have 2k-5k words. If you have any questions do review and also rate, fav and follow. That's all I can say...**

**Percy: Yes. ProNation has proclaimed if the concept of the story doesn't excite you, then he'll trim his nose hair daily.**

**Me: Noo! I don't have nose hair. I'm too young for that -.-**

**Until then, ProNationHD out.**


	2. New world

**A/N: Yes, I'm coming in with you guys another update of Naruto/PJ crossover. First of all, I'm not confident about my writing. The first chapter was a great start. But for the second, I had to take my time. Originally I was supposed to write 5k words but I wanted to see if you liked this chapter. If you guys didn't, then I'll give up on craving to write this story.**

**If you liked the chapter, let me know by commenting on the review section. If you didn't, I'll write a new crossover and hopefully boost up my reputation.**

* * *

(With Percy, Mount Olympus, Planet Earth)

Clarisse did all the house cleaning (Metaphorically). She rode on her chariot as her horses galloped. She was a path of destruction, literally liquidating everything in her path as she seethed. She rode her chariot through the Titans' army. Nonetheless, she was not armed.

Hopes started to rise again. The centaurs lit up their faces and began to rally. The Hunters scrounged arrows from the fallen and shot volleys and volleys of arrows straight into the hostile mobs.

Clarisse drove to the drakon's carcass and looped a grappling line through its eye socket. She lashed her horses and took off, dragging the drakon behind the chariot.

Clarisse's body was engulfed with red fire.

That was the blessing of Ares.

Dark stormy clouds gathered like they were knitting towards each other. And slowly along with the flow of wind, formed some kind of whirlpool.

Percy glared up at the stormy clouds and knitted his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. It's anybody's guess. Except that I'm feeling something apprehensive about this." Annabeth replied.

Clarisse continued to yell insults and dared anyone to stand in her way. But Percy was starting to get perturbed by Clarisse's bravery. What if she gets herself killed?

"I AM CLARISSE, THE DRAKON-SLAYER!" she proclaimed. "Where is kronos?! Bring him out now! Is he a coward?"

"Clarisse! Stop! Retreat!" Percy yelled while hustling her.

"What's the matter Titan god? Bring it on! Or else I'll trim your nose hair."

"Eww." Annabeth grimaced.

There was no response from the enemies whatsoever. Slowly, they began to fall back and took cover behind a _dracaenae_.

The whirpool developed a sudden power of red chakra and hatred which manifested itself in the sky. That caught the attention of the hostile army as they could sense the dark presence of something which could be a bigger threat than they anticipated.

The gladiators noticed the perplexed looks of the enemies and angled their head upwards at the whirlpool and the dark potent chakra.

Meanwhile, Percy tended the wounded, and brought them inside the lobby. The mobs fighting against Clarisse retreated.

Clarisse was still rounding around the street, daring for mobs to attack her.

"I'll watch her. She'll get tired eventually. I'll make sure she comes inside." Chris assured.

"What about the camp?" Percy inquired. "Has anybody left there?"

Chris shook his head and sighed, "Only Argus and the nature spirits. Peleus the dragon is still guarding the tree.

As they continued their chitter patter, the stormy sky materialized a portal. And down fell from it, Naruto in the kyuubi's cloak. He plummeted from such a height. It looked like he wouldn't survive the fall. As Naruto was in mid air, he slowly reverted back to his original form, without his skin being ripped off.

Naruto finally crashed on the ground, or did he? No, he didn't. The kyuubi's chakra engulfed him and protected the blond kid from the fall. A small crater was formed beneath him as he lay prone on the ground. It seems that he crashed in the middle of the city.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as his vision was twisting and swirly. But slowly his vision started to get back to normal. His body groaned in protest and finally he could see the sky vividly.

Naruto sat himself up and rubbed his back head. He scoured his eyes around his surroundings and began to ponder, "Where am I?" he noticed the some of the buildings were hacked up. He had never seen buildings like these before. "What kind of place is this?" Naruto wondered.

Just then he heard he a scraping of a thousand knifes behind him. Naruto widened his eyes in alertness and glanced behind his shoulder at the _Drakon_.

He raised his eyes comically. "What…is…that?"

The Drakon lunged at Naruto, only to be evaded by him.

"Damn it!" Naruto crossed his index and middle finger and made a plus sign. **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)" **creating multiple clones in puffs of white smoke.

All the clones charged the Drakon with their Kunai. Only to be dispelled by the Drakon. The ginormous beast swung its claws and barely hit Naruto as he tripped and fell on the ground.

The Drakon lunged at him while Naruto closed his eyes, thinking it was over for him.

"Stop!" A voice cried.

A demigod stood between the blond ninja and the Drakon.

The demigod had bronze helm, chest plate, leggings, and boots. Including a sword in his hand.

"Hey kid. Move aside. I'll fight from here onwards." The teenager looked like he was 2 years older than Naruto. Probably 15.

Naruto was baffled at what had just happened.

"You heard me. Please. For the love of all gods." The demigod hustled.

Naruto jumped up to his feet and spun around, seeing a demigod beckoning him to follow him.

Naruto bounded towards the other demigod.

As the mob were retreating, one of the soldiers asked, "Why are we retreating?"

"We're not retreating! We're vaulting in a different direction!" the leader exclaimed as he retreated.

Naruto thought to himself mentally: What's happening? What kind of place is this? Who are these people?"

The demigod nudged Naruto as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the demigod.

"Are you okay? Are you injuired? We can take you to the Empire State Building."

Wut?

Naruto was indeed injured. His arm was weak because he tried to fend off against the Drakon.

"I don't think you can go on like this. Where's your battle armor?"

Wut?

The first Demigod was known as Matthew. The second was Josh.

Josh studied my face. "He's not a demigod." Both gladiators exchanged looks.

"We have no choice then. We have to take him to the medics." Matthew stated.

With that said, the two demigods sat along with Naruto on a chariot and rode off to the Empire state building.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Let me know by reviewing if you liked it or not. Thank Masashi Kishimoto for creating Naruto and Rick Riordan for writing Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Riordan rhymes with fireman. **

**ProNationHD out. **


	3. Death Of An Old Satyr

**A/N: Heyo. Here's another chapter of Naruto/PJ crossover. I've decided to say the disclaimer from here onwards. Just to make sure I won't get sued. Tho it's impossible since this is Fan Fiction. Now, without any further delay...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any orginal concepts of Naruto or Percy Jackson except a few I made myself. Thank Masashi Kishimoto for creating Naruto and Rick Riordan for writing Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**This series is sponsored by: The Walking Dead fan made version**

**Contributed by: ProNationHD**

**Inspired by: Murderdeath21**

* * *

Naruto was unconscious because he was injured.

Matthew had a look of concern on his face. But Josh assured him, "He'll be fine. Excluding the fact that his injuries may not be able to keep him in battle."

"But he may not be a demigod."

* * *

(With Percy)

Thalia told specific things to Percy and Annabeth. She ordered them to go to Olympus and set up their final defense.

As Percy and Annabeth walked in the building, they found out the doorman had disappeared. His seat was empty and his magazine face down on the desk.

However, the place was jam packed with wounded demigods. Some had severe concussions. Others were bruised and battered. Did I tell you there were injured satyrs?

Percy and Annabeth bounded towards the elevator and met up with Connor and Travis Stoll shifting uncomfortably.

"Is it true?" Connors asked. "About Silena?"

Annabeth sighed, "She died as a hero."

Travis deadpanned, "I also heard that-"

Annabeth twitched her eyebrow in irritation. "Enough. End of the story."

"Right," he muttered. "The titans' army will barge in this building and try to get in the elevator few times in the row. And all the Giants can't fit in there."

"That's the titans' drawback. Can you disable it?"

Travis shook his head. "No, it's magic. You need a keycard. But the doorman has vanished. Our defenses are weakening. Anyone can walk into that elevator and go straight up. And so we need to devise a strategy to keep the mobs away." He explained.

"Uh-huh."

"We need reinforcements for the love of all gods."

Just then Matthew and Josh slammed the door open and ran inside before both tripped over their legs and chirped simultaneously, dropping a blond kid in the process. As they got up, Josh gawked at Naruto and then back at Matthew. "You idiot! How could you be so careless? You just dropped him!"

The medics hastened themselves towards the blond kid and placed him on the medic's bed. And began to tend his wounds.

Percy noticed this and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

He walked towards the blond kid due to the fact that he was disturbed about something.

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

Percy reached the bed side of Naruto and glanced at the medics. "Who is this? Why is he unarmed? He has no protection."

Matthew sweat dropped. "About that…he was ambushed by a Drakon and we had to rescue him. There's one thing you need to know." Percy gestured him to answer. "He's not a demigod."

Percy was baffled at that statement. He's not a demigod? All humans were put to sleep by a god so the war could move ahead smoothly. So why isn't he asleep?

"He fell unconscious after dealing severe damage from the Drakon." Josh added.

"Are you sure he's not a demigod?"

"Definitely not a demigod. I can feel it by touching him."

The medics frowned at Naruto's kunais and shurikens. Apparently they had taken it out. "Well apparently he was not so defenseless after all." The medic touched the tip of the blade and yelped. "It's sharp too!"

"Ninja weapons?" Percy asked quizzically as he stared at the weapons.

"Seems like that. It looks cool. I wonder where he got that." Josh wondered.

"Alright medic, make sure he recovers. I want you to pay attention to him the most. Did you hear me?" Percy asked while he saw the medic with her mouth slightly open. "What's wrong?"

The medic continued to stare at Naruto's wounds as steam erupted from it. "I don't know how to put this right but his wounds are somehow healing."

"What?" Percy stared at Naruto's wounds as it was slowly started to knit and close by itself.

Matthew and Josh exchanged looks, with their rape faces applied. "Shit's gonna get real." Both said in unison.

Annabeth was peering at Naruto over Percy's shoulders and raised her eyebrows.

Moments later, the medics claimed that Naruto may regain conscious soon. Percy ordered them not to let him escape.

"Great. He can see through the mist." Percy muttered as they resumed with their discussion.

"But how are we going to sort this problem. I'm implementing that there are no reinforcements." Annabeth said.

Percy peered outside at Mrs O'Leary, the hellhound, who was breathing against the glass doors and smearing drool on it.

He shadow travelled and met with Grover and Leneus near the elevator.

Leneus was injured. His ankle twisted in a bad angle, and his vision blurry.

"Leneus!" Percy cried.

Grover was kneeling next to the fat satyr.

"Grover?" he murmered.

"I'm here, leneus." Grover informed Leneus. He was blinking back tears despite him saying obnoxious things about him.

The fat satyr sacrificed his mind and soul and was now injured. He was closing on to his dying moments. "D-Did we win?"

Grover lied by saying that they won, which relieved the satyr.

The satyr chuckled, "Told you…true leader…true…" and closed his eyes for the last time.

Grover's eyes turned puffy and put his hand on the satyr's forehead and spoke an ancient blessing. The old saytr's body melted, until it turned into a sapling in a pile of soil.

Grover picked up the sapling and went inside the elevator. The elevator played some easy going music, and some music from the 1990s.

Annabeth's voice was brittle. "You were right about Luke."

Silence filled the air as Annabeth fixed her eyes on the elevator floor displayer which blinked numbers magically. 400, 450, 500

Grover nudged Percy, gesturing him to say something.

"Annabeth," I said. "I'm sorry."

"You tried to tell me." Her shoulders tensed as her voice was shaky. "Luke is no good. I didn't believe you until- until I heard how he'd used Silena." She gently placed her head on the wall and exasperated. "I'm fed up of all this. I bet you're happy now."

"No…no no no…that doesn't make me happy."

Grover clenched his fist as the sapling was in his hand. "Don't worry man. Shit happens. Oh look. It's our floor."

The doors dinged and we stepped onto the aerial walkway.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Make sure to review, favorite and follow for more updates. Now I've organized the story a little better and I have plans for the future of this story. You might be wondering where Jiraiya ended up. You'll find that out later. If you have any questions like whether Naruto is a demigod or something like that, then I would have to consider it a hypothetical one. It may not happen unless I change my mind.**

**Anyways, ProNationHD out.**


	4. Naruto's dream

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. It was a fast update wasn't it? Now I would like someone to say the disclaimer for me. And I've decided Percy to say it.**

**Percy: Hey all. Percy here. It's an honor to able to represent this Naruto/PJ crossover. Now for the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **ProNation doesn't own any original concepts of Naruto or Percy Jackson excluding a few which he made on his own. I was created by Rick Riordan and Naruto was created by Masashi blah blah. **

**Me: Hold! That's disrespect!**

**Percy: *groans* thank kishimoto for creating Naruto. Moving on to the story, will represent some screentime of Naruto.**

* * *

Depressing is the word Percy would use for Mount Olympus. Reason? The braziers weren't lit. The windows were dark. The sky was cold and stormy. The streets were deserted and was now lighted with Redstone torches for whatever odd reason it may be. Just then dwarf men and savages emerged in the sight of Percy.

"Who're they?" Percy wondered.

"No clue." Annabeth said.

"Dwarf men?" Grover raised his eyebrows in confusion.

The tall and elegant looking man who was leading the group stood in front of Percy and reached out his hand towards him. "We're reinforcements. We're here to build up your defense system."

Percy shook his hand with the man. "Where did you come from?"

"We're not demigods." The man proclaimed. "We're humans, sent on quests to scour around for slaying beasts. Like dragons. We'll help you in this war and we shall soon prevail. Oh! That was rude of me! Where are my manners? I'm Estaben lieutenant. Leading officer of the dwarfs and savages."

"No. This doesn't make any sense. My assumption is you are all…demigods." Percy stated his assumption.

Estaben narrowed his eyes at Percy's pocket. "I'm presuming no one told you that the gods of the Olympians granted us access to the 500th floor of the Empire State Building. He took a gun from one of the Savage and reloaded his rifle. "Now. All of us have commitments and so do I. So I'm going down to set our defense systems." He walked past us along with his army.

Percy glanced after the army as the door of the elevator closed.

Why were they up in the first place and when did they get up here?

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"The gods themselves obviously. You should be knowing that for a child of Athena. They're awesomesauce."

Annabeth snorted. "Or it could be one of our comrades who devised this."

Percy scratched his chin, "Will this be enough. I mean the titans' army is way more powerful to handle with."

Grover grumbled, "There you go. Saying negative things. We have to think positive and move ahead."

Percy sighed, "You're right. Let's move on and meet with the injured. Probably we can cheer them up.

* * *

(With Naruto, in his dream)

Naruto was in the vast and empty darkness, like he was in space. No source of light to guide him. As he drifted aimlessly, he found a source of light and walked towards it till it became bigger and bigger in his sight. At last a wall of light emitted on Naruto's face as he slowly phased through it.

This time, Naruto found himself in the depths of Hell and saw a ginormous humanoid equipped with armor for its size and wielding a ginormous sword.

As Naruto trembled in fear while gawking at it, the humanoid drew its sword back and positioned it. And in a blur, the humanoid thrust his hand forward sliced Naruto.

That's when the dream ended.

Naruto woke up with a start and hyperventilated. _"It was just a dream. Why am I freaking out like this? It was just a dream."_

A guy from the medics looked at Naruto like he had fallen from space.

Naruto glanced at the medic, totally confused. "Eh? Who is this weirdo?"

The medic tilted his head sideways and made a pop sound. "Wha…"

Another medic guy stepped in the scene. "Are you shitting me? He has already recovered?"

"But that's a good thing." Another medic said.

"Apparently he can see through the mist. Make a cover up."

Naruto's vision finally became vivid.

A girl medic entered the scene and gestured everyone to calm down. She glanced down at me. "Listen, you have to rest. Or you won't be able to replenish your strength."

Naruto forgot all about his injuries and looked at the pretty girl. For a moment he stared at the girl while she eye smiled.

Naruto's jaws fell to the ground. Wow! She's so pretty! She's even prettier than Sakura!

"Who's Sakura?" the girl was baffled.

Woops. Naruto didn't mean to say that loud. He had just blurted it out randomly. Naruto froze and sweat dropped. But that immediately turned into a grin as he rubbed his back head. "Oh, I was just saying that you looked prettier than my friend."

The girl stared at Naruto like he was an idiot but at the same time, she giggled.

Apparently the girl seemed to be about his age.

The medics exchanged looks nervously.

Naruto just prompted himself about what had happened when he was attacked by the Drakon.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto heard the scraping of a thousand knifes behind him. Naruto widened his eyes in alertness and glanced behind his shoulder at the Drakon. _

_He raised his eyes comically. "What…is…that?" _

_The Drakon lunged at Naruto, only to be evaded by him. _

"_Damn it!" Naruto crossed his index and middle finger and made a plus sign. __**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **__creating multiple clones in puffs of white smoke. _

_All the clones charged the Drakon with their Kunai. Only to be dispelled by the Drakon. The ginormous beast swung its claws and barely hit Naruto as he tripped and fell on the ground._

_The Drakon lunged at him while Naruto closed his eyes, thinking it was over for him. _

"_Stop!" A voice cried. _

_A demigod stood between the blond ninja and the Drakon._

_The demigod had bronze helm, chest plate, leggings, and boots. Including a sword in his hand. _

"_Hey kid. Move aside. I'll fight from here onwards." The teenager looked like he was 2 years older than Naruto. Probably 15. _

_Naruto was baffled at what had just happened. _

"_You heard me. Please. For the love of all gods." The demigod hustled. _

_Naruto jumped up to his feet and spun around, seeing a demigod beckoning him to follow him. _

_Naruto bounded towards the other demigod._

_As the mob were retreating, one of the soldiers asked, "Why are we retreating?"_

"_We're not retreating! We're vaulting in a different direction!" the leader exclaimed as he retreated._

_Naruto thought to himself mentally: What's happening? What kind of place is this? Who are these people?"_

_The demigod nudged Naruto as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the demigod. _

"_Are you okay? Are you injured? We can take you to the Empire State Building."_

_Wut?_

_Naruto was indeed injured. His arm was weak because he tried to fend off against the Drakon. _

"_I don't think you can go on like this. Where's your battle armor?"_

_Wut?_

_The first Demigod was known as Matthew. The second was Josh. _

_Josh studied my face. "He's not a demigod." Both gladiators exchanged looks. _

"_We have no choice then. We have to take him to the medics." Matthew stated._

_With that said, the two demigods sat along with Naruto on a chariot and rode off to the Empire state building._

**Flashback**

* * *

"Wait, I remember what happened…" Naruto muttered as the medics once again exchanged looks. Naruto looked at his bandaged arm. "There were two gladiators who saved me from a Drakon. A summoning beast. I was ambushed and they saved me. Where are they?"

The gal medic gently placed her shoulder on Naruto's shoulder. "They've done their part of their job and retreated. I don't know where they are, but my advice to you, don't move from here. There's a..."

"A drill." The guy medic who seemed to be 15 said. "Yeah a drill." Indeed that was one of his lamest excuse.

The girl gave a look to the guy as if saying, what?

Just then more injured demigods came bursting inside the lobby while medics were carrying them.

"Could you tell me where I am?" Naruto asked.

"You are in the Empire State Building." The boy hesitated. But the girl gestured him to tell the truth. "We are in the midst of war."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Hold on. What kind of war?"

"Uhh…it's kind of complicated. But umm…we are in the midst of war against the Titans. The father of the Greek gods.

* * *

(With Percy, Mount Olympus)

As Grover planted the laurel sapling, Percy and Annabeth went around trying to cheer up the wounded, demigods, satyrs and hunters. Apparently the parks were set up as field hospitals. Will Solace and the other Apollo campers scattered in different directions, helping the wounded.

We encouraged the wounded with all sorts of positive words and motivated them to move on.

Percy found Dionysus's son Pollux propped up against a tree. He had a broken arm, but otherwise he was okay.

"They need to let me down there. I can still fight with one hand." Pollux complained with gritted teeth.

Percy shook his head and disagreed, "No. You've done your part. I want you to stay and help the wounded."

"But-"

"Promise to stay safe." I said sternly. "Okay? Personal favor."

He frowned uncertainly. He promised Percy and sat down on the grass, leaning against the tree.

Percy sighed, "Take care." As he left.

"You too."

Percy and his team walked towards the palace, where Kronos would be heading right now. To destroy the thrones of the gods. The center gods' power."

We opened the bronze doors, revealing the thrones of the gods. Leaning on the foot of Zeus's throne was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Did you like it? Let me know in the review section. As usual, follow favorite and rate. The story won't be real unless you guys review it :).**

ProNationHD out.


	5. Kronos arrives

**A/N: I added some more words to this chapter. So make sure you read it.**

**DISCLAIMER****: The OCs in this story are fictional characters. So don't report to the court and put me in soup. Also I do not own any original concepts of Naruto or Percy Jackson excluding a few I made on my own. I've said my disclaimer. So hopefully I won't get sued. **

**Now this story has some screen time with Naruto, as he gets into battle with the titans' army.**

* * *

Rachel was holding a Greek ceramic vase.

"Dafuq are you doing, Rachel?" Percy asked.

Rachel glanced at Percy as if she woke up from a dream and chuckled menacingly. "This, what you're looking at is Pondara's jar." She said in a slithery voice.

Percy raised his eyes comically and paled. "Put that down."

"I love the designs." As she ran her fingers over the ceramic design. "So fragile."

"Rachel." Percy said sternly.

That got her. She gasped and held the jar out. Percy walked towards her and took it.

"Grover," Annabeth mumbled. "Let's scout around the palace. Maybe we can find some extra Greek fire or Hephaestus traps."

"But-" Grover was intervened by Annabeth when she elbowed him.

"Right!" Grover yelped. "I love traps."

With that said, Annabeth dragged him out of the throne room.

Over by the flames, Hestia was huddled in her robes, rocking in her chair back and forth.

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." Percy told Rachel.

Rachel pursed her lips.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"The war that's going on down there, it's bullshit. Just like my grandfather's nose hair."

Percy twitched his eyebrow. "Okay…?"

Percy and Rachel sat next to the goddess.

"Lady Hestia." Percy greeted.

"Greetings Percy Jackson." The goddess murmured. "Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going."

"Yes. The titans are approaching as we speak."

Hestia focused on Rachel. "Rachel, my dear, you've come to our hearth at last."

Rachel blinked in confusion. "You've been expecting me?"

Hestia sighed and held out her hands and the coals glowed. The fire displayed images of Percy's mother, stepfather and himself eating in the dining hall for Thanksgiving; his friends at camp half-blood having the time of their lives.

"I have caught a glimpse of a hero who will save us from war." Hestia said. "The sage seeking for retribution. He, is the definition of innovation." She glanced at Rachel and continued, "To claim your place at the hearth, you must let go of your distractions. It is the only way you'll survive." She advised.

Rachel nodded. "I understand…"

"Wait. I didn't understand what she said." Percy said.

Rachel felt uneasy. "Percy…" she began. "when I came here…I thought we both were destined for each other. But you and me…" she sighed.

"Are you shitting me? You're telling me I'm a distraction?"

"I'm not sure how to put it into words. I was drawn to you because…because you opened the door to all this." She gestured at the throne room. "I needed to understand my true commitments. You and me…our fates weren't intertwined. You've always known that deep down." She looked morose.

Percy knew that Rachel had just dumped him considering they never have been together.

"So…'Thanks for bringing me to Olympus. See ya later. Is that it?'"

Rachel stared at the fire, feeling gloomy and morose.

(With Naruto)

Naruto peered through the window and watched with curiosity. He couldn't see the raging battle as it was far away.

The girl medic who was known as Christina watched Naruto with curiosity. "I'm surprised about the fact that his wounds have already been healed."

The 15 year old guy stood beside the Christina and nodded in agreement. "He's no ordinary person. But uhh…" Christina looked at the 15 year old guy. "This kid is more like a typical ninja. He seems to be about your age."

Naruto spun around and walked towards the 15 year old guy. "Austin. Before I go hyper can I have some food?" he requested.

Austin nodded. "Yes. We only have our last resort of food. Do save some for the injured."

Later, Naruto ate buns and fruits. And from fruits to munching chips, which Naruto doesn't normally eat. But his stomach was filled with rats. (Metaphorically)

After chowing on his food. Naruto thanked Austin and tightened his leaf headband.

(With Percy, Mount Olympus)

"Percy Jackson." Hestia said. "Rachel has told you all she can. Her moment is coming, but your decision approaches even more rapidly. Are you prepared?"

Percy wanted to complain he was not prepared. But he decided to go against it.

Percy examined the Pondara's jar from Racehl's hand. Hopes were filled inside the jar. Maybe a glimmer of hope just might be there. Percy had seen the Gods doing cruel things. Hades cursing the last Oracle, Hermes turning his back on Luke even though he knew he would become evil. Percy wasn't sure if he was hallucinating because he heard Prometheus's voice whispering in his ear, _"Surrender. There's no way you can win. If you don't, everything you've known will be massacred. And your precious camp will burn."_

Percy's expression darkened. "Man, what am I going to do? Rachel is no longer going to reciprocate to me. Leaving that aside…" he looked at Hestia. Her red eyes glowed warmly. I visualized the scenes in my head of my friends and family dying by the hands of the Titans. While they screamed in agony, the army mocked at how weak they were.

Percy hardened his expression. He clenched his fists firmly as his knuckles turned white. He also had a flashback about Chris Rodriguez saying that there's no point in defending the camp if his friends die. The campers were his friends and some were rivals. But otherwise friends. He even prompted himself about a flashback when Nico stood up to his father Hades while displaying such confidence. _"If Olympus falls, your own palace's safety doesn't matter." _

Percy heard the echoing of footsteps approaching him. Annabeth and Grover had once again swung in by the throne room and stopped when they saw Percy. They noticed his strange face.

"Percy?" Annabeth didn't sound angry anymore. She was just perturbed. "Should we…umm...leave?"

Percy made a face like he'd been injected by steel. "Oh." He glanced at Rachel. You're not going to do anything stupid or dangerous, are you?"

She managed a faint smile and chuckled. "You're worried about _me_ doing something stupid?

"But I mean- will you be okay?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "That kind of depends on whether you save the world, hero." She winked at him.

Dafuq. Seducing? NOT GOING TO WORK!

Lel jk jk. She didn't wink.

Percy grabbed Pondara's jar. The spirit of hope fluttered inside, just like the wings of Hephaestus's helm. Something like that. He cuddled it to warm the cold container while Hestia watched with curiosity and Rachel just deadpanning.

"Hestia," Percy said, "I give you this to you as an offering."

The goddess tilted her head. "I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?"

"You have to be positive."

"But-"

"You're the last Olympian. And the most important."

"Why is that Percy Jackson?"

"Because hope survives best at the hearth. Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to lose hope."

The goddess smiled and took the jar in her hands before it began to glow. The hearth fire burned a little brighter.

"Well done Percy Jackson." She said. "May the gods bless you."

Percy took a glance, probably his last at Rachel. Rachel gestured, _"Go for it."_

Percy's stomach churned. He sensed something unusual. Like a powerful aura rising up from the city.

Suddenly, he found himself a secret hideout, where it was gloomy and dark. Out from the shadows approached a man who had long hair, and his eyes having snake slits. "Percy Jackson. You are the definition of innovation. Join me and I'll grant you stupendous amount of power." He said in a slithery voice. Just like Rachel's.

Orochimaru's head charged Percy like an extension cord and bit his neck.

That's when he found himself back at the throne room. He was so startled he filled his lungs with oxygen so fast like it was about to burst.

"Percy?" Rachel was perplexed.

Percy hyperventilated like he had seen a ghost.

Hestia started to show concern for Percy. She pondered about whether he had some kind of hallucination.

"I'm fine." Percy spun around his heel and looked at Grover and Annabeth. "We're about to find out. Come on guys." He marched towards his father's throne. Poseidon, the god of the sea, who's throne stood right next to Zeus's.

He bounded towards the edge of the throne and glanced at Annabeth and Grover for assistance. "Help me up."

Annabeth stared at him incredulously. "No way. A big NO."

"Percy," Grover said, his eyes filled with concern. "The gods really don't like people sitting on thit thrones."

Percy sighed, "I need to get his attention. It's the only way." Annabeth and Grover exchanged uneasy looks. Percy rolled his eyes over. "Come on…" he said impatiently.

They linked their arms to make a step then boosted Percy onto the throne. Percy cringed on the side rest and managed to stagger himself on the throne seat. Silence filled the air. Percy anticipated for what was going to happen next. After a few moments, the throne rumbled. A wave of gale-force anger slammed into Percy's mind.

_WHO DARES-_

The voice stopped abruptly. The anger retreated, which was a good thing, because just those two words had almost blasted his mind to shreds.

"_Percy." _His father's voice was still angry but better stabilized. _"What exactly are you doing on my throne?"_

"I'm sorry father," Percy apologized. "I needed to get your attention."

"_My son, if I hadn't looked before I blasted, you would now be a puddle of seawater."_

Percy chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. Listen, things are rough up here." Percy gives an elaborate explanation about what was happening, and about his plan.

His voice was silent for a long time, until he said, _"Percy, what you ask is impossible. My palace-"_

"Dad, Kronos sent an army against you on purpose. He wants to divide you from the other gods because he knows you could tip the scales."

"_Be that as it may, he attacks my home." _

"I'm at your home, Olympus." Percy hustled.

A gushing wave of anger once again washed over Percy. But after moments, the trembling eased. In the background of his mental link, he heard underwater explosions and the sound of battle cries. Cyclops bellowing, mermen shouting.

"Is Tyson Okay?" Percy inquired.

That took him by surprise. _"He's fine…"_ Percy had a feeling his dad was feeling sheepish_. "Doing much better than my expectations. Although yelling 'peanut butter' is an odd battle cry."_

Percy knitted his eyebrows. "You let him fight?"

"_Let's drop that subject! You do realize what you're asking me to do? My palace will be destroyed."_

"And Olympus might be saved." Percy hustled.

"_Do you have any idea how long I've worked on remodeling this palace? It took me years! The game room alone took six hundred years."_

Percy sighed with exasperation. "Dad-"

"Very well! It shall be as you say. But, I pray that this works."

Percy shrugged. "I am praying. I am talking to you after all."

"Good point. Uh oh…incoming!" the sound of large explosion shattered Percy and his father's connection.

Percy slipped down from the throne and landed nimbly before performing a summersault.

Grover looked at Percy like he was burnt bread. "Are you okay? You look pale. And you're smoking."

Percy looked at his hand which were steaming and his hair on his hand was singed. c

"if you'd sat there any longer, you would have vaporized. The power of the god's thrones is adapted with stupendous amount of power." Annabeth explained. "Was the conversation worth the time?"

A holy cow known as Ophiotaurus mooed, hinting that it was asking the same question.

Percy pursed his lips. "We'll find out."

(Meanwhile, with Naruto)

Apparently the savages and dwarf men had a tough time against a naturally powerful hostile mob which included Hyperborean Giants. They're main problem where the giants, which made it a priority for them to fend them off.

Savages grappled with witches, trying to gain controlled. Some dwarf men were injured. Savages and dwarf men were shifted to a safe haven shelter so they could take refugee. The medics were worried because some of them may become bedridden due to their injuries. While some savages were groaning in pain.

Albeit, Estaben Lieutenant's army had some backup from the demigods as hunters shot volleys and volleys of arrows. Some got enchanted bows and arrows which resided with a property of dealing with fire damage. That was one of their advantages, something which demigods learned recently.

Estaben was on a flying warship, a wooden one rather, standing on the crow's nest. The sail bellowed and the navigator was one of Esteban's most trusted men. The barbarian of Casmoldan. Why a barbarian was a navigator of a war ship were the demigod's guess.

A canon armed man shot a cannon ball straight into the mob, squashing them in the process.

"Stay in ship level! Stay away from the grounds! Ship level! I repeat, ship level!" Estaben barked orders.

And so the ship creaked as the navigator yanked the rudder and up it soared in the air. The Drakons blew fireballs with a corrupt feel. The fireballs hurtled at the ship at an immense speed, and barely hitting it as the ship avoided it in the nick of time.

That caught the attention at the mob as they were gawking in the sky at the ship. The demigods capitalized and sliced through the mob. And hunters sniping more witches with enchanted bows.

Estaben had given specific potions of various assorted kinds, to the demigods. Potions which enhances the abilities of the demigods. No side effects and whatnot.

The gladiators/demigods could feel the surge of power flowing in their body. The gushing power washing through their body and enhances their abilities, strength, dexterity, defense etc etc.

A child of Ares glanced at his hands as he could feel the surge of power, and had the tinge of what he was capable of. His arms bellowed, and charged towards the mob, solo, without caring on what he was about to do.

His companion paled. "Rick! That's suicide! Come back here!"

If Rick heard him, he didn't answer him. Rick continued to yell curses while slashing, stabbing, and liquidating gorgons and witches.

The demigods were shocked at the powers and realized their potentials too. Soon, all of them barged in the battle field.

All was going well. Until the hyperborean stomped in the scene.

One of the giants slammed with their backhand, sending a demigod rocketing through a wall.

The hunters fired their flame arrows, only to be intercepted by the giants. For some odd reason, the giants were much more powerful.

Naruto watched the battle from the distance as he peered through the window. He slowly walked towards the exit.

The girl medic, who was known as Christina, glanced at Naruto with a start. "Where are you going?"

Naruto halted and moved his head till he could see them at the corner of his eye. "I'm going to help them." And continued to walk towards the door.

"Please don't. You have to stay here. It's dangerous. How can you fight them?" Christina pleaded, her eyes filled with concern.

Naruto stopped abruptly for some odd reason, as she reciprocated with what she said. He hesitated. "I should stay here?"

"Yes." She said softly.

Naruto restrained himself and shook his head. "Sorry, but no." he bounded towards the exit.

"Naruto, please." Christina pleaded once again.

Naruto was halfway through, and again his body stopped involuntary, as if he wanted to listen to her. _"Why is my body stopping on its own accord?"_ these were Naruto's mental thoughts.

Austin peered at the window, his lungs filling with oxygen so fast like it was about to burst. He was taken aback at what he had just seen.

The mob were closing on to the Empire State Building, The demigods at retreated as the giants vaulted towards the building like athletes.

A cold feeling crawled upon Austin's neck. "Oh shit! Take cover! Hit the ground!"

Christina looked around for Naruto, but found him no-where in sight. She panicked, "Austin! Naruto isn't here!"

"Take cover!" Austin hustled.

Naruto vaulted over vehicles and obstacles, charging towards the giants. When he maintained enough distance, he stopped with a slid, and crossed his fingers. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** materializing clones in puffs of white smokes. And there were several of them. Some of them were in midair. Most of them were already charging the Rasengan with the assistance of the other clones. One of the clones displayed his smug look. "Rasengan right off the bat!" all the clones bellowed in unison, steading their jutsu. **"Rasengan Barrage!" **as they charged the giants.

The giants were bewildered on the spot as they froze and watched while deadpanning.

The Naruto clones closed on to them, as they continued to bellow, "Here goes!"

All the clones slammed their jutsu on the Giant's gut, basically liquidating all of them.

As the smoke erupted demigods were confused at this sudden outburst.

"Whatever that was, it was AWESOME!" A child of Hephaestus commented in awe.

As the smoke dissolved, the demigods could finally notice a figure standing in some sort of pose. Naruto was standing with a number one active hyper knucklehead ninja pose. "Naruto Uzumaki, is here."

Christina and Austin's jaws fell to the ground, with apparent shock. Finally, Austin managed to stutter, "D-D-Did h-he ju-just take out a whole –bunch of –hyperborean –giants?!" he said incredulously.

Christina gawked at the scene. "T-This is too good to be true."

With Naruto, he confidently displayed his smirk. "Alright. You've got an army of whatever these creeps are. Well guess what? I've got a whole bunch of clones." He pointed his finger at the mob. "Charge!" With that, the clones yelled battle cries while charging forward.

At first the mob hesitated, but soon were enraged and charged as well.

Both sides collided with each other, kunai against sword, strike and parry, some clones were dispelled when defeated.

Dozens of giants bounded towards the clones, as they managed to dispel most of them. Naruto seeing the cliffhanging situation, decided to take it to the next level. His clones fired barrages of Rasengans, obliterating the enemies in dust. However, there were too many of them too handle as Naruto would just be wasting his chakra.

This time the odds were in the hostile mob's favour, as they continued to dispel all the clones. The real Naruto took cover behind several other clones, who were soon run down by the giants.

One of the clones of Naruto was cornered. Behind him was a hacked up building. The mobs began to chuckle hysterically at him, knowing that he was cornered.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I have to use this diversionary strategy." He clasped his hands together. **"Sexy Jutsu!"**

Naruto transformed into a blond girl with bikini in puffs of white smoke. All though the bikini was not visible because the smoke was engulfing it. So it looked like it was covering 'her' explicit instead.

The mob froze abruptly as they scanned their eyes over their bodies, which soon turned into gaping. And from gaping it soon turned into nose bleeding.

The mob backed away from the 'blond girl' as they nose bled severely, with blood literally gushing from their nose.

All of the sudden, the mob became infatuated with Naruto. They were left with reluctance to strike back.

Even the demigods watching from the distance nose bled severely as they fell on the ground with their feet sticking up.

This was Naruto's chance to capitalize. His clones charged Giant Rasengans. **"Giant Rasengan Barrage!"**

Their bodies shot towards mob, and caused a dome of explosion.

**KABOOM!**

This time, the real Naruto was sent skyrocketing towards a building, causing debris to fall on him.

Apparently Kronos was watching from the distance with horrified fascination.

(With Percy)

The throne rooms opened and Thalia marched in. "Percy. Kronos is leading the army. He has finally come for his confrontation."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Was it good? Finally Naruto's in battle. I hope this interests you. Next chapter will be on a weekend. Remember to rate, fav and review. **

**Until then, ProNationHD out. **


End file.
